Beautiful
by biebersgirl5ever089
Summary: She has a secret crush that no one knows about. She's always shaking the urges away, but they keep coming back. What she doesn't know is that her crush may like her back...


She had accidentally fallen in love. Of course it hadn't been with some normal guy, like most girls do. She'd fallen for her best friend. She was always getting urges, like she just wanted to feel this girl up against her, she wanted to feel her chest going up and down in tune with her breaths. She was always fighting it, she never wanted to accept it, but it kept coming back. Those urges that she had for no one but her.

She did a good job of hiding them, or so she thought. She had no idea if her accidental crush knew. But, no matter what she felt, she tried to stay friends this girl. It was hard yes, hard to not look down the shirt of her friend, or to stare at her eyes.

One night, Lily texted this girl she had developed feelings for, which turned out to be a bad idea. Because she learned that the girl she loved had no feelings for other women. Which meant that she had no feelings for Lily. "Jeez" she said out loud. She wasn't crying, she had never cried over another human being before, even the ones in her family. "Maybe this is a good thing though. Now that I know she doesn't like me, I can forget these feelings… just throw them away…" Her voice trailed off when she realized that that would never happen. She could never forget the feelings she had for this girl. Never.

A few days later, Lily decided to tell this girl that she knew who liked her. She basically did, it was her, but she didn't make it out to be that way. She just let this girl know that she knew, and if she ever wanted to bribe her into telling, she could.

The next week Lily invited this girl over. She was nervous, but she was also excited to see her, because she hadn't since their other friend's house party. "Why are you so fidgety?" Lily's mom asked her when she came into the kitchen to get a snack. "I don't know" Lily shot back, truly not knowing why. They hadn't been friends long, true. They had only just met at the start of the second semester, which was only six months ago. But the friendship they had was special. The kind of friendship that no one could break.

When the girl arrived she was looking as beautiful as ever, in Lily's mind. But just like any other time, she shook these feelings away and went to greet her. "Hi Ashley" she said in a mellow tone, trying not to sound like she had been waiting all week for this.

"Hello Lily!" Ashley replied. _She's always so chipper._ Lily thought. _Does she ever even feel down?_

After being in Lily's room for a few, the two decided to go on a walk. Since Ashley didn't live in Lily's neighborhood, she had to guide her around and show her where all her favorite spots to sit were.

After an hour or so of walking, the girls decided to stop and rest in the woods behind an elementary school. Ashley say down against a tree and Lily sat on the opposite side.

After a few minutes of talking, the two girls had gotten used to each other's company, and Lily was starting to feel urges again. _No no no. Not now, anytime but now. It's okay when I'm alone but now is a different story. Not now._

She couldn't fight it anymore, she wanted her, she needed her. "Hey Ashley"

"Yes?"

"Remember when I told you I know who likes you?"

"Yeah"

"Well they told me it was okay for me to give you a hint to who they are."

"Okay, what's the hint?"

Lily's stomach was in knots, but she couldn't back down now. She got up and went over to where Ashley was sitting. She bent down and grabbed her cheeks, bringing their lips together. She didn't pull away until she had gotten a few seconds of what she had been desiring for weeks. "Lily" Ashley said after catching her breath. "What was- what did you just-". This was the first time Lily had ever heard her speak without perfect pronunciation of every word. "I love you"

Ashley's eyes widened when she heard these words. "What..?"

"I said I love you."

"You're the one who likes me?"

"Yes"

They both just stared at each other until Ashley grabbed Lily's hips and pulled her closer to herself. "What a coincidence." Their lips met once more, but this time Ashley brought her tongue into the other girl's mouth, where she gladly accepted it.

Lily squirmed. The place they were sitting wasn't exactly comfortable for her, but she couldn't deny that kissing this girl felt amazing.

They switched positions so that Ashley was sitting on Lily's lap. Lily tilted her head back to breathe, and Ashley started to kiss her neck, gently sucking on her skin. Lily hissed the other girl's name as she ran her fingers through her long, brown hair.

Now it was Ashley's turn to breathe. "Are you okay?" Lily asked.

"Yeah."

The girls started to kiss each other once again, and it was getting rather hot. Lily pulled back only for a second to remove her hoodie, which was making her sweat. Ashley blushed from seeing that Lily only had a tank top underneath, with no bra.

"Lily can I.."

"Hm?"

"Can I uh…" She motioned that she wanted what was in that tank top.

"Do what you like."

Ashley nodded and started to move her hand up to Lily's unguarded breasts. She cupped them gently in her hand while their tongues swirled around each other. This went on for a few minutes until Lily realized something. "Wait, wait." She said as she pulled away from the other girl. She reached for Ashley's shirt and pulled it off. Now it was her turn to blush at the sight of another girl's bra.

"Ashley can you.."

"Mmhm."

Ashley reached behind her and unclipped her bra, revealing her breasts. Lily did the same and removed her tank top. They both agreed that they needed a moment to rest, so Ashley laid her head on Lily's chest. So this is what I've been wanting. This is what's been missing, and I've been to scared to go get it! While she was lost in thought, Lily hadn't realized that Ashley had plunged her hand into her pants and was going for her underwear. _Shit. She's going to-_

She lost her train of thought when Ashley thrust a finger inside of her. She let out a loud moan then slapped a hand over her mouth. They were technically outside, but she didn't want them to be discovered just because of her. Pleased with the results, Ashley added another finger. Lily hissed the girl's name as she grabbed her free hand and squeezed it tight. "Are you alright?" Ashley asked.

"Y-yes."

"Okay."

Their lips met again, and a few moments later Ashley brushed the other girl's hair away from her face. "You're beautiful."

"Wha-"

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you."

Slowly, Ashley withdrew her fingers. Lily missed the feeling of them inside her, but she knew her love deserved to have the same pleasure. This time Lily plunged her hand into Ashley's panties, and ran her finger over her sensitive clit. It was Ashley's turn to moan as Lily pushed her finger into her. Both girls were panting. "Jeez" Ashley said. "What?" Lily replied back.

"You're burning up"

"I am?"

"Yeah, are you hot?"

"A little."

"Well then let's get going."

"But-"

"Don't worry we'll find somewhere cool."

Lily was disappointed to stop right then, but she was pretty hot. Maybe cooling down wasn't such a bad idea.

They both put their tops back on and started to get up. But when Ashley tried to stand, her legs gave out underneath her. "Are you okay?" Lily asked, obviously concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

She got on her feet and got back on the trail. Lily followed.

When they were back home, Lily's mom asked how their walk was. "Well" Lily started, "I saw something truly beautiful."

"So did I."

When they got inside Lily's room, they both sat down on her bed. Lily's bottom lip started to quiver. _No, please. Don't cry Lily, don't-_

"Lily?"

"Hm..?"

"You really are beautiful."

That was it. Lily did something she hadn't done in a long time. She started to cry. Ashley jumped up and hugged her. "Lily what's wrong? Did I say something?"

"No."

"Then-"

"I told myself I wouldn't cry, but then you told me I was beautiful.."

"You are."

Lily stared into Ashley's deep brown eyes. She was finally allowed to. Finally. She pulled her into a big hug.

"Thank you… thank you…"


End file.
